Because of You
by Maiyuna
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends are in highschool, called Feudal High. No magic, no fudel era, no demons, just the stupid damn popular kids who are always in Kagome's way. But will a certain popular kid get brought up with a normal, average teen? Read and Rate,


A/N:Hey people! For all of you who are wondering: What the hell is this chapter titled 'Chapter 2'? How screwed up is this girl? Well, the answer is very screwed up, and my excuse for the chapter titled 'Chapter 2' is down there:

All right, me and my cousin Violet had this very conversation when we were at her birthday party in Italy a couple of weeks ago:

**Violet:** Wouldn't it be funny if all the Inuyasha characters went to high school.

**Maiyuna:** Yeah!

**Violet**: Why don't write a story? Kagome could be nice and all and it could be almost like A Walk to remember!

**Maiyuna**: Yeah! Inuyasha could be popular and mean but when he's tutored by Kagome and he becomes nicer.

**Violet**: That's a great idea! And Sango could be like a sports jock.

**Maiyuna**: And Inuyasha could be a punk while Kikyo could be a Goth

**Aunt Katia**: What are girls doing? Don't you want any of that delicious chocolate cake that your Aunt Anna made?

**Violet**: Chocolate? Cake? Why didn't you tell me? races out of the room

**Maiyuna**: chuckles Violet loves cake

**Sarah** (who was in the room the whole time): And chocolate!

See? What we're doing is making inuyasha and the rest as normal, human teenagers, no magic, no demons, no feudal era! But that's not my explanation.

See, my cousin and I both wanted to do this fanfic, so we decided to start this new thing. She would write the first chapter, then I would write the second chapter, then she would write the third chapter, then I would write the fourth chapter, and so on and so forth. To get to the first chapter, just go to one of my stories and look on the reviews. When you find a review from a user called 'Violet Poter', just click on the name and you'll see a story also called 'Because of You.' Click on the story and look for chapter 1. And when you want chapter 3, 5, 7, etc…just go to her name. Chapters 2, 4, 6, 8, etc…are on my file. Simple enough. Confused? So are we, so just bear with us.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter's Quote: **_Whatever it takes_**(all right, so it's not the best quote, but I couldn't think of anything else, plus, it's good motivation)

Chapter 2 

Kagome woke up the next Monday morning and sighed. Monday sucked. Kagome suddenly remembered how Sango was going to have her try-outs that day for all the sports teams and Kagome quickly shot out of bed before anyone could stop her. She got dressed in the school uniform she liked to wear everyday and ran downstairs.

"Can't talk now, mom! Gotta run and see Sango at her try-outs!" Kagome said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and ruffled Sota's hair. She quickly grabbed a piece of Sota's toast and munched on it as she flew out of the door. She saw Sango coming up the drive-way and Kagome gave her a huge hug. "Sango, aren't you excited!"

"Nervous is more like it!" Sango replied, hugging Kagome back. "Do you think I'll make any of them?"

Kagome nearly laughed out loud. "Think? I know you're going to make the teams!"

Sango smiled. "Thanks!" she said. Both her and Kagome linked arms and set off for school. Of course, they had to rest after a while because Kagome couldn't handle all of Sango's stuff.

At school… 

The 'soul collectors(which, I might add, are the most popular group of students at school, with their leaders Inuyasha and Kikyo, the most popular couple in the school!)' were all outside of the doors when Sango and Kagome entered the school grounds. Sango didn't notice them and said good-bye to Kagome before she headed for the change-rooms. Kagome, worried to be alone outside with the Soul Collectors, stood frozen to the spot. But she had to get in to see Sango, didn't she? Taking a deep breath, she walked through the group of Soul Collectors nonchalantly. But as soon as she was going to go through the doors, something grabbed her shoulder. She froze again and turned around slowly, only to see Kikyo's pierced, way-too-much-dark-make-up-for-school face in front of hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Kikyo pushed her to the ground. She then turned to the rest of the Soul Collectors.

"I don't know what you're talking about, that girl doesn't look anything like me!" Kikyo said to the group.

Kagome, still on the ground with a bleeding knee and some cuts on her hands, got up angrily and limped to the doors of the school. She didn't want to start a fight, even though she just wanted to kick that girl's ass so badly!

Inuyasha, who was just watching the scene go by, felt that feeling he felt the last time Kikyo made a stupid remark about Kagome. It was pity, and Inuyasha never pitied anyone before. It was almost like he felt sorry for Kagome…

"C'mon, Kikz, that girl is tutoring me! If you keep bugging her she's never gonna pass me!" Inuyasha protested. _The only reason I'm feeling sorry for Kagome is because she's tutoring me. If I keep being a jackass to her, she's never going to pass me!_

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Fine, go and help her, but remember, I'm only doing this for you!"

Inuyasha nodded and ran to help Kagome back in the school. When Kagome finally got into the gym, she stormed off to find a seat, not even thanking Inuyasha.

"Your welcome!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

At that remark Kagome stopped, turned around and Inuyasha could see an angry face. "What, I'm supposed to thank you for letting 'Kikz' push me around like that? God, you are such a jerk, not to mention selfish!" Kagome yelled back, tears now streaming down her face. "And why did you help me anyways, to bribe me to pass you? As if! I'm not that stupid to actually let a suck-up fool me! Just so you understand, I'm _your_ age!" She stormed, well, actually, _limped _off without another word.

Back with Sango's try-outs… 

Sango took a deep breath. Why did she have to try-out for football in the gym? Why not in the field? She rolled her eyes and walked out of the change room. She scanned the crowd for Kagome, but she couldn't see her. Finally, she caught her limping to a seat near the front. _That's funny. Why is she limping? She wasn't doing it before…_Sango suddenly saw Kagome's bleeding knee and her eyes widened. As she got a better view from the eye widening, she caught Inuyasha angrily storming out of the gym. Sango suddenly filled with rage. _I'll bet all my weights that he hurt her…_Sango thought. Koga, who was captain of the football team, suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day waiting for a girl!" he sneered.

Sango's anger turned into rage. "Don't worry," she said dangerously quiet. "I'll hurry it up…"

"All right, then," Koga said to his teammates, out of earshot of Sango. "Hurt her as much as we can. We can't have a stupid girl on our team!"

"But Koga!" one of the football players protested.

"Excuse me?" Koga asked.

His friend sighed. " 'The Koga', she's the best weight lifter! She's probably going to beat us in footba-"

"I don't care! I cannot have her beating me in football!" Koga said.

"Harsh!" a random guy near them said.

"Will you shut up, random dude!" Koga shouted to the random guy. The random guy randomly got scared so he randomly ran away…randomly(sorry, got carried away with the random guy thingy).

"Anyways," Koga said again, lowering his voice. "Beat her as much as you can possibly beat! We aint letting no girl join this team!"

His friends looked scared, but nodded anyways. They all turned back to Sango, who seemed extremely interested in her fingernails. She looked up at them.

"Finally! What took that huddle so long?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing. Just guy stuff," Koga said quickly. He nodded to the other guys and they nodded back.

The football game went on. It was kind of brutal, actually. It was Sango against all of the football team. But that wasn't the brutal part. The brutal part was that she was kicking their asses she freaking badly that Koga called it off. Sango looked pleased with herself as she walked over to the guys(who, I may add, all had bruises, scars, black eyes, etc…) and grinned.

"So, am I on the team?" she asked casually.

"Absolutely not!" Koga shouted.

"All right, so you want to face me in wrestling to see who's bet-"

"Actually, you're on the team. Congrats, congrats! Just don't hurt me…" Koga whimpered.

Sango smirked. "I'll try not to!" She turned around and stopped in her tracks. The rage that had gone just came back now. Miroku was crowded with cheerleaders, and he was even holding pom-poms! Sango knew there had to be a perverted explanation for this, so she stomped over there, grabbed Miroku by the ear, and dragged him through the crowd of cheerleaders, outside of the gym. Before she could say anything, Miroku put his finger on her lips.

"Hush, Miss Sango, I know you must want an explanation," he said.

Sango, stunned, just nodded.

"Yes, well, I thought that becoming a cheerleader would lead to dating more-uh, I mean, charming a few more-uh, I mean…" Miroku's face went red.

Sango stayed silent. Then, out of nowhere, her hand went flying right across Miroku's face.

"Pervert!" she shrieked as she stomped off. Miroku touched the slap mark he had and smiled.

Later, at Kagome's house… 

"Kagome, you have a visitor!" Mrs. Higurashi called upstairs to Kagome's room.

" 'Kay," Kagome said as she grabbed her books and ran downstairs. She didn't look Inuyasha in the eye, nor did she say anything, she just grabbed his wrist and brought him to her room. After shutting the door and locking it, she finally looked at Inuyasha.

"You have some nerve still showing up here like this!" Kagome started.

"Well, I had to, and besides, I'm way more gutsy then you!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Yah, right!" Kagome protested. She continued on saying bad things about Inuysha and Kikyo together. Finally Inuysha stopped her.

"You better shut the hell up before I take those books and shove it up your-"

"Kagome, the pizza's ready!" Sango's head peeked through the door.

"Sango! Thank goodness you're here. But…how did you open that door? It was locked…" Kagome said.

"Oh, this was locked?" Sango asked. She picked up a broken lock. "Oops."

"It's all right, I'm hungry, let's go!" Kagome said, heading through the door.

"Hey! What about me?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yah, you too, jerk!" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Why I oughta…" Inuysha cursed under his breath.

Inuysha and Kagome kept giving each other piercing stares all through supper. Even during their tutoring session they wouldn't stop glaring. Finally, studying was finished and Inuyasha could understand about 10 of what the teacher talked about. And sadly, that was actually good.

Meanwhile, at the park… 

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree that was near the edge of the field. Rin was in front of him, running around and picking flowers. Sesshomaru looked up at the sloping leaves. His shiny, almost silver hair blew in the wind. He loved to come here after school with Rin, even if it was a cheesy thing to say. He, Sesshomaru, the Goth, would get his reputation ruined if anybody found saw him doing this in school, sitting in a field of flowers. Of course, he could just beat up the loser who was teasing him…

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rin shout. "Hey, stop that!"

A bunch of boys, looked like Sesshy and Rin's age, were laughing and pulling Rin's mini ponytail on her head. They began taking the flowers she picked and then started pushing her around. Being short for her age, Rin couldn't defend herself, only tried to push them away. It didn't work. Sesshomaru got extremely angry with this and stood up. He casually walked toward the boys and then lowered his voice. "If you guys don't stop hurting my girlfriend, I'll have to start hurting you…" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. The boys laughed and said, "Yah right, since when do Goths date hyper annoying children?"

"First of all, she's not a child, she's just a sugar-addicted teenager," Sesshomaru started. "Not that it's a bad thing!" he said quickly and looked at Rin.

Rin smiled. "It's okay, Sesshy. I know you love me!"

"Eh hem, yes, anyways," Sesshomaru's face turned beat red. "Second of all, Rin and I started dating because we like each other, and since that's such a problem with you, I'll help you get over it!" Sesshomaru's fist clashed right into the first guy's nose. He looked at Rin to see if she was okay.

Rin, on the other hand, thought Sesshomaru was giving her a sign to do the same, and she kicked another guy right in the…well, you know where I'm going with this.

Sesshomaru laughed anyways and put his arm around Rin. Rin hugged Sesshomaru tightly and didn't let go until she was safely back home.

A/N: All right, I know it's not as long as Vi's, but she loves to write, and I…well…I love to write , too…just read the third and fourth chapter, you'll love them!

Please review! We take constructive criticism, swearing, praising and anything else you want to say to us.


End file.
